muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Coverage
To help editors determine how much Muppet Wiki covers (and doesn't cover) for a given franchise, we've put together this document to outline the consensus that has been agreed upon by admins and seasoned editors over the years as discussed in the and archived discussions. Core Muppet productions ;Examples The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Muppets Tonight, Jim Henson Hour, Muppet/Sesame movies, International Sesame ;Coverage Everything: Characters, Episodes, Performers, Locations, Songs, Merchandise, Culture, etc. Secondary Muppet productions, pre-1990 "Muppet" is defined here using the Muppets vs Creatures distinction -- symbolic, puppety characters. Also crossover productions with core Muppet franchises, like Muppet Babies and animated Fraggle Rock. ;Examples The Christmas Toy, Emmet Otter, Fraggle Rock animated, Ghost of Faffner Hall, Little Muppet Monsters, Mother Goose Stories, Muppet Babies, Muppet commercials, Sam and Friends, Tale of the Bunny Picnic ;Coverage Everything: Characters, Episodes, Performers, Locations, Songs, Merchandise, Culture, etc. Secondary Muppet productions, 1991-2004 ;Examples Animal Jam, The Animal Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, Breakfast with Bear, Big Bag, CityKids, Construction Site, Dog City, The Hoobs, Mopatop's Shop, Mr. Willowby, Panwapa, Play with Me Sesame, Secret Life of Toys, Tomie DePaola, Wubbulous World ;Coverage Pretty much everything, but avoiding random stubs and consolidating where possible. Mopatop's Shop is an example -- episode pages only for episodes that we have good info on. Henson Company puppet productions Henson Company puppet productions post-2004. ;Examples Pajanimals, Puppet Up!, Tinseltown, S.U.D.S., Alt/Reality, Late Night Buffet, Del's Vegas Comedy Binge ;Coverage One article per production. Creature Shop/Muppet productions Projects with a mix of Creature Shop/Muppet sensibility. ;Examples Aliens in the Family, Dinosaurs ;Coverage Pretty much everything, but avoiding random stubs and consolidating where possible. Creature Shop productions pre-1990 Projects produced by the Henson company with Creature Shop puppets, during Henson's lifetime. ;Examples The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth, Lighthouse Island, Living with Dinosaurs, Monster Maker, The StoryTeller, The Witches ;Coverage Pretty much everything, but avoiding random stubs and consolidating where possible Creature Shop productions post-1990 Projects produced by the Henson company with Creature Shop puppets, after Henson's death but before Henson Co sold the Muppets. ;Examples BRATS of the Lost Nebula, Buddy, Farscape, Gulliver's Travels, Jack and the Beanstalk, Rat ;Coverage Characters, cast, crew, locations, etc. again as long as they make for decent stand-alone pages Creature Shop puppets Not produced by the Henson company - puppets by the Creature Shop. ;Examples 101 Dalmatians, Babe, The Bear, The Country Bears, Dr. Dolittle, Dreamchild, The Flinstones, George of the Jungle, Hitchhiker's Guide, Lost in Space, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Where the Wild Things Are ;Coverage One article per production, articles for cast and crew who worked directly with the creatures, stand-alone pages for Creatures when there's enough information. Creature Shop digital effects Not produced by the Henson company - digital effects by the Creature Shop. ;Examples Arabian Nights, Around the World in 80 Days, Batman Begins, Gosford Park, Pride ;Coverage One article per production. Actors get pages only if they interacted with or voiced a digital character (or have other reasons to be on the Wiki). Henson Company digital performance productions Henson Company Digital Performance productions post-2004. ;Examples Frances, Sid the Science Kid, The Skrumps, Musical Mornings with Coo ;Coverage One article per production only. Creature Shop digital puppets Not produced by the Henson company - digital performance characters by the Creature Shop. ;Examples NVidia demos, Lost in Space, Are We There Yet?, Tomorrow's World, Loch Ness, Livin' It Up with the Bratz, Global Zone ;Coverage One article per production only. Henson Company productions with no puppets / Creature Shop Henson Company productions with no puppets / Creature Shop involvement, post-2004. ;Examples Dinosaur Train, Family Rules, The Fearing Mind, Good Boy, Jim Henson Discoveries, Sam Plenty, Unstable Fables ;Coverage One article per production only. Jim Henson films/shorts ;Examples The Cube, Time Piece, Youth 68 ;Coverage Everything Non-Muppet/Henson productions Productions unrelated to the Muppets, Sesame Street, and Henson are covered on the wiki if the Muppets referenced something else, or something else mentioned the Muppets. The way in which we cover these topics is laid out as follows. ;Mentions A movie, TV show, documentary, etc, that mentions the Muppets get an article if the mention meets the following criteria: (Thread:244096) * Any single significant visual mention (please provide a screenshot). * Three or more minor verbal mentions in dialogue. * Two verbal mentions plus ten or more cast/crew connections. * One verbal mention so long as it significantly features in the plot or can be described in more than a single sentence. Anything else should be listed in Minor Movie Mentions, Minor TV Mentions, Minor Commercials Mentions, Minor Audio Mentions, Minor Documentary Mentions, Minor Book Mentions, Minor Video Games Mentions, Minor Internet Mentions, Minor Comics Mentions, or Minor Music Mentions Any "these are kind of like Muppets or the name sounds sorta like something" instances don't get entries unless a strong case can be made in the forums. ;References Anything referenced by Muppets, Sesame Street, and Henson get their own article in the appropriate sub-category of Category:References (or added to existing articles for other reasons). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Policies and Guidelines